Sensual Inclination
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: As a task set by Reborn, Tsuna and his 6 guardians must live under one roof and support themselves without relating to the mafia. Though, living with crazed pervs isn't an easy task. 4YL/all27/eventual A!Reborn.Semi-AU/YAOI!
1. After graduation

**Sensual Inclination  


* * *

**

**A/N: This means neglect for my other fics, yay! ...Nah jokes. I don't know where this came from and I have no idea what's going to happen in future chapters or even the next one, but I hope it goes well. Thanks for clicking on this :D**

**Just a small note to those who are reading my other fics (or awaiting that one-shot), I'm really sorry~I know I should be updating them instead of making a new one, but I had this huge urge to publish this! D: I promise (maybe?) that I won't make any more long-shot fics until one or two of the others are finished! Please forgive me if this plot seems a bit cliche or something, but I really hope it's going to be worth the read.  
**

**Sorry, that was just me rambling on about something...  
**

* * *

**Summary:** As a task set by Reborn, Tsuna and his 6 guardians must live under one roof and support themselves without relating to the mafia. Though, living with crazed pervs isn't an easy task. 4YL/all27/eventual A!Reborn.

* * *

**Warning:** OOC-ness here and there. BL (or Yaoi if you would like to call it) in future chapters. Rated T for cussing and other things in later chapters. **UN-BETA'D!**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-san! (This is the first and last time I'm doing this for this fic).

**

* * *

**

Chapter I: After graduation

"Finally," a brunet haired male said softly, stretching his arms above his head, "I finally get a one month break!" relaxing his arms, he smiled in content and flopped backwards onto his bed.

A suit wearing infant with his fedora tipped low hopped onto the bed next to the brunet. "That doesn't mean you'll be slacking off." the 'infant' said with a playful voice and a smirk, kicking the side of the others' head.

"Mou, Reborn." the brunet whined, pouting. "I finally graduated - I deserve a break at the least!"

Reborn sighed, "Do you want me to send you back, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked, almost threateningly.

"N-no, o-of course not!" Tsuna said hastily, smiling sheepishly as he abruptly sat up with two hands in front of his face defensively.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, an 18 year old high school graduate. With autumn brown unruly spiked hair and glimmering honey brown orbs, Tsuna, as he was known, was the most beautiful person you would come across. Despite being a male, his angelic appearance lingered more over to the feminine side. Though he was blessed with perfection in beauty, he was a total klutz and wasn't entirely good in most academic areas. But that only added onto his 'cute factor'. During his younger years, he was often teased, bullied and molested for being too cute and 'useless'. Even during middle school it still came along with him, however, around the end of his second year in middle school, he began to change drastically - this included his looks as well as his actions and personality. Then finally, when he entered high school, those he never met before, those he knew from middle school and even those who used to bully, tease and molest him admired him like an idol. Though, this only made the number of troublesome events occur more frequently.

Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor, who literally lived with him and often slept in the same bed when he felt like it, tutored and 'trained' Tsuna as the tenth generation mafia boss. Yes, a mafia boss despite being so 'innocent'. Reborn was an unforgiving, demonic and one hell of a spartan tutor. However, it was thanks to those aspects that Tsuna managed to graduate a year earlier than most of his classmates along with his two best friends - Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Interrupting his thoughts, the sound of a doorbell resounded through the house.

"I wonder who it is." Tsuna wondered aloud, hopping off his bed, "It's only us two; were you expecting visitors?" he questioned, walking down the stairs as the infant followed behind, only to stop at the top of the steps.

"I called over your guardians." the childish voice replied, making the other spin around.

"Huh, why?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Just open the door," Reborn said, sliding down the railing of the stairs. "-and come to the lounge."

Tsuna nodded curtly, stepping down into the genkan (A genkan is the place in Japanese homes where people take off/put on their shoes) to open the door. Immediately, he was greeted with a warm welcome despite him being the one visited. (Normally, the people visiting are the ones who are welcomed, right?)

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!" Hayato said with a toothy grin, bowing ninety degrees, "Pardon the intrusion." he said to no-one in particular.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Hey Sawada!"

"Kufufu. You look cute as always, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro greeted, a sly grin appearing on his face.

To make a long story short - Tsuna had freed Mukuro from the Vendice two years ago by striking a deal and promising he would take responsibilities for Mukuro's actions and faults. Adding to that, Mukuro started becoming quite fond of Tsuna and promised not to do anything that would sadden him. Of course for the fact that he was a major pervert that liked to get in the way of relationships.

"Come in, Reborn's expecting us in the lounge." the brunet said with a brief smile, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall next to him. Nana should be home soon.

Just as Mukuro came in, Tsuna lifted a hand to close the door, but stopped when he realised someone was missing. "Huh, what ab-"

At that very moment, Hibari strode in without a word, though, he shot Tsuna a curt glance. "Hello, Hibari-san."

"Hn." he slipped out of his black shoes and walked towards the lounge where he was greeted by Reborn. The only reason he gave a damn to come was because Reborn made a 'small' deal with him.

Tsuna closed the door and smiled to himself. Hibari was already 20, the oldest out of all the guardians, and he worked as the CEO for his fathers' business company. Of course this shocked everyone including him, but for some strange reason, it made him feel warm inside that Hibari was actually giving up time to spend time with them. Well, sort of.

"Sit down." Reborn ordered, sitting on his own tiny chair on the coffee table. He turned to Tsuna to speak, but suddenly the sound of the door opening disturbed him.

"Whoops, I forgot the lock the door." Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly as he curtly excused himself to see whoever it was. "Oh, Kaa-san. Welcome back!" he welcomed his mother, grabbing a few shopping bags for her.

"Oh Tsu-kun," Nana giggled, "You're such a gentleman!" though Nana was always greeted like this once Tsuna started changing, she couldn't help but giggle.

Tsuna laughed nervously, as he walked into the lounge to get to the kitchen. Followed by Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

"Ara, hello everyone!" Nana greeted, smiling like there was no tomorrow at Tsuna's 'friends'. "Oh, I better go make some tea and snacks!"

"Anyway, the reason why I gathered everyone is because I have a task for you seven. Including Lambo." Reborn started, getting their attention.

"Task?" Tsuna repeated, tilting his head to the side as he took a seat on the floor in front of Reborn, crossed-legged like a child. His guardians behind him couldn't help but think 'certain' thoughts.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Let me finish before you start questioning me. If you have a question, raise your hand like a good boy." the infant said, threatening Tsuna with his leon-gun. "Continuing on, it's a direct order from the ninth." he continued, taking out a letter with an orange flame at the top.

"Due to circumstances that are involved in the mafia business, knowing how to support yourselves without relating to the mafia is necessary."

Tsuna cocked his head to the side again, in confusion. "I-I don't get that."

"I told you to raise your hand." Reborn said, cocking his gun towards Tsuna's forehead. He smirked as he saw his student visibly pale and stiffen, raising both hands in front of his face defensively.

"S-sorry Reborn, d-don't shoot me!" he said rather hastily, smiling sheepishly at his demon tutor. Raising a hand as Reborn said, he spoke when the other remained silent. "W-what do you mean support ourselves without relating to the mafia? Isn't that what we do everyday?"

"Technically, no." Reborn started, pausing as Nana came into the lounge to serve tea along with snacks. As she left to start dinner in the kitchen, he continued.

"Tsuna, you can't go through an entire week without being attacked at least once. Adding to that, using dying will flames or going into HDW mode is not what a normal citizen would do. Moreover, have knowledge of it. If there was a situation where you would have to act like a clueless citizen for a period of time for your family or your own safety, you would eventually lose knowledge of how to do something that simple due to your constant relation to the mafia."**(*)**

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, trying to think of a good question or reply to counter that. Tsuna blinked twice before interrupting the silence."H-huh?"

Reborn sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "You were and always will be dame-Tsuna." Tsuna glared, though, it looked more like a pout.

"Then, what's the task, Reborn-san?" Hayato asked, curious about what kind of task would relate to this topic.

Smirking at the thought of the task, the infant set down his small cup back onto the saucer and showed his playful smirk. Tsuna backed away slightly, not liking the look. "R-Reborn?"

"You seven must live together and support yourselves without the help of anyone but each other." he paused, waiting for their reactions.

Takeshi was the first to speak, "Live together?" he sounded confused. Hayato growled, thinking of nothing but 'damn muscle headed idiot.'

"Yeah." since he was feeling generous today, Reborn continued on. "This includes doing normal household chores, grocery shopping and taking care of everything whilst fitting in the requirements for everyday expenses and college."

Three gaped, one smirked and one other glared at the smirking infant.

"Kufufu. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to play your little games, arcobaleno." Mukuro suddenly said, standing up with his trident in hand, as usual. Straight after, Hibari stood up, still glaring. Without a word, he proceeded to head out of the lounge. That is, until they were interrupted by a bullet in the wall right next to them.

"Wait." Reborn said, sounding rather demanding. As the two turned around to face the infant, he mouthed something to the two, catching their attention.

As Reborn closed his mouth with a kitty-smile, Mukuro and Hibari sat back down. "I guess I have some time to spare." the illusionist said, staring intently at Tsuna, who had turned around.

_"I wonder what Reborn told them..." _the brunet wondered, not exactly quite sure what Reborn had mouthed to the other two. "Reborn, have you even gotten kaa-san's permission on this?" he asked, glancing back at his mother who was humming happily.

"Ah, mama!" Reborn called out, making the majority of the people sitting in the room sweat-drop animatedly.

Nana, who was wearing a light pink apron, was carrying an empty tray to the cupboard, but stopped at the door-less kitchen doorway when she heard Reborn's high-pitched voice. With a smile, she went into the lounge to answer Reborn and collect the empty tea cups.

"Yes, what is it, Reborn-kun?"

"Tsuna wants to live alone with everyone else here so they can experience a path to adulthood." Reborn said casually, smirking at the sight of his comically stoned student.

The guardians and Tsuna included, after knowing Nana for so long, usually knew the expected reaction from her, but this was a whole different matter. She loved Tsuna to bits, as he was her only son, and they didn't expect her to let go of him so easily. Though, they managed another sweat-drop when she did answer.

Nana's face brightened up, as she held both hands on her cheeks like a delighted high-school girl, "Maa, that's wonderful! My precious Tsu-kun has grown up so much!" she exclaimed happily, walking over to sweep up her son in a tight hug.

"K-kaa-san..." Tsuna squeaked, his head resting comfortably on her chest. He felt a rib crack, literally.

"I trust you'll be taking care of him, Reborn-kun?" Nana asked, letting go of Tsuna and picking up the tray again. "Everyone else as well?" she smiled, turning to smile at the other five boys in her lounge room.

Everyone including Reborn, replied back enthusiastically. Well, mostly everyone. As Nana left, Reborn continued on. Again.

"Then since everything's settled, I need all of you to meet at the front here at 10am with your luggage." he concluded, hopping off his chair. "Everyone dismissed." he said playfully, exiting the lounge without heeding Tsuna's complaints.

Slumping down back onto the floor as Reborn ignored him and left, he let out a deep sigh and looked up to his guardians/friends with a small smile.

"At least I'll be with you guys!" he said happily, gladly accepting Hayato's hand to be pulled up as he shot the five of them a warm, radiating smile.

They told themselves it was just the weather that made their cheeks rise pink with heat.

"You can stay over for dinner if you want!" the brunet said, before excusing himself to the bathroom. Hayato and Takeshi accepted the offer, Ryohei declined saying that Kyoko was waiting for him at home and as expected, Mukuro and Hibari declined and left.

However, before anyone moved, they all exchanged 'certain' looks. Two of them glaring instead. The atmosphere would've turned tense if it wasn't for Tsuna who had come back from his quick trip to the loo. Reborn, who was secretly looking at them from the kitchen, pulled his fedora down, letting a deep smirk play on his lips.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**A/N: My first chapters are always short. Ahem. About the pairings, I haven't decided yet. SO, if you want your favourite pairing to be the main in this fic, I suggest you go and vote (the poll on my profile). Oh, but don't worry, since Haya-chan and Yama-chan are like totally made for each other, 8059 is a definite main pairing!**

**(*) - I had to come up with a random reason why they have to live together. I came up with it on the spot so it's weird, but that's all I can think of right now. **

**I accept feedback (reviews) -heart- Until the next chapter, ciao ciao!**


	2. Tsuna the housewife

**Sensual Inclination  


* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you all those who supported my first chapter, it gave me a burst of motivation! Unfortunately however, I couldn't update for quite a long time, so please pardon me!  
**

* * *

**Summary:** As a task set by Reborn, Tsuna and his 6 guardians must live under one roof and support themselves without relating to the mafia. Though, living with crazed pervs isn't an easy task. 4YL/all27/eventual A!Reborn.

* * *

**Warning:** OOC-ness here and there. Yaoi (or BL if you would like to call it). Rated T for cussing throughout the fic and very light guy on guy interaction in this chapter. un-beta'd...BE WARNED!

**

* * *

Chapter II: Tsuna the housewife  
**

**Recap:**

_They told themselves it was just the weather that made their cheeks rise pink with heat._

_"You can stay over for dinner if you want!" the brunet said, before excusing himself to the bathroom. Hayato and Takeshi accepted the offer, Ryohei declined saying that Kyoko was waiting for him at home and as expected, Mukuro and Hibari declined and left._

_However, before anyone moved, they all exchanged 'certain' looks. Two of them glaring instead. The atmosphere would've turned tense if it wasn't for Tsuna who had come back from his quick trip to the loo. Reborn, who was secretly looking at them from the kitchen, pulled his fedora down, letting a deep smirk play on his lips._

_Let the fun begin._

****

EoR.

"S-so Takeshi's the only one besides me who knows how to cook?"

The majority of the occupants in the room nodded vigorously, adding in their trademark 'feature' that made them different from one another. Tsuna sighed at their response, hanging his head with a small sigh. Pouting slightly, he remembered what Reborn had told him earlier.

_"This is the perfect chance to hone your home-making skills."_

Of course, when he was told this earlier in the day, he had absolutely no idea what that was supposed to mean ― after all, he _was _still 'no-good Tsuna' iｆ you took away his 'cuteness'.

"I'm so sorry tenth, I shall learn how to cook and clean to the best of my abilities!" said Hayato, leaping to the floor almost instantly in a comical manner as he bowed down in respect to his boss - in respect as in almost making his forehead bleed.

"Sorry if we're going to be a nuisance, haha." Takeshi added in, laughing.

Tsuna blanched. He hadn't intended to make him, or rather, his friends like this at all. "Ah, don't do that!" said Tsuna in a clear worried tone, as he got off the sofa to pull his storm guardian up to break any further contact from forehead to floor. "Look, you've already hurt yourself." the brunet continued, brushing the others' silver bangs away.

It was moment's like these that Tsuna would completely forget about everything else and just concentrate on whatever his eyes was set on.

"A-ah, sorry-" he said, standing up abruptly. "I wonder where the first aid kit is..." standing up after that said, Tsuna scanned the room and walked around - checking every single draw and cupboard for a first aid kit.

On the other hand, Hayato, as well as the others, felt like they were in a trance as they watched their small boss move around the room. Lambo, who was honestly too young to understand what was really going on, yawned and rested his head on his hand which was supported by his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa. So, with the exception of the nine-year old and maybe the 'extreme' guardian, the other four were trying to win over the voice in their head that kept on chanting '_Look further down!_'.

Unfortunately at that moment, Tsuna went down on all fours and stuck his right hand in a small compartment as his mouth curved into a small pout. Much worse for them, Tsuna had decided to wear a pair of beige shorts - note they are short shorts, not quarter-length shorts - and a simple white shirt with a small orange pattern on the front.

"Ah, found it!" the brunet shouted out rather gleefully, making the four rip their eyes away from his ass.

Walking over back to the group, he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, a cotton swab and a small beige-coloured bandage from the rectangular white tin box with a large red cross at the front.

Moments later after the first aid kit was stored away again, Tsuna suddenly remembered what Reborn had told him a few days before his graduation.

_'Due to your status as an infamous mafia boss, you'll be attending a special university in Italy by yourself. But even though it's a private one, it's still open to the public who can afford the costs, so the waiting period extends for at least a year. If you're lucky enough, a few months at the least.'_

_'So everyone else will be attending university here as normal?'_

_'Yeah.'_

It somewhat saddened him to the fact that he would be studying alone, but it wasn't like him to be so pessimistic. Well, at least _now _he wasn't. People change. He was no exception. His guardians of course, were also listening, so they were fully informed about such matters.

"I think it's best if you leave the housework to me," said Tsuna, smiling. "I wouldn't want anyone to fall behind in their work or studies because of it."

Hayato was the first to reply, as usual. "B-but tenth, we can't possibly let you handle all of the tiring work just for our sake!"

"Yeah. We should just take turns." Takeshi suggested.

Tsuna put a finger to his chin in a thinking manner, "Then, only when you're absolutely free of work!" he paused before letting on a huge smile and clasping his hands much like his mother, "I'll get started on dinner, you guys can go rest or take a bath first."

With that said, everyone with the exception of Tsuna retreated back to their new rooms' to unpack and such.

Earlier in the morning at the appointed time, everyone had gathered out in front of Tsuna's house with their luggage. As Reborn came out sitting on Tsuna's head, he explained all the details and lead them to the house, which was then explored, rooms assigned to and such. There were three floors. The first floor was basically the kitchen, lounge room, bathroom, laundry, sun room. The second and third floors were identical with four rooms and one bathroom on each. After a whole hour of arguing (well, mostly you know which two or three), Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo and Ryohei were on the second floor, and much to Tsuna's dismay, he was stuck on the third floor with the perverted Mukuro and scary Hibari-san. There was an extra room left, but he just assumed it was a guest room.

"Come to think of it, I haven't asked anyone what they want to eat." said Tsuna, as he tied the ribbon at the back of his apron. Slightly pouting at the girlish apron his mother had supplied him with, he walked upstairs and knocked on each door, asking the same question each time.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked, with a cute smile and his head tilted to the side.

The frilly pink apron made it no better.

**~=w=~**

For about a week or so, everything was falling into routine.

Tsuna would wake up earlier than anyone else (of course, using an alarm clock) and prepared for a new day at a decent pace and silent level, so that the other housemates could have their precious sleep. Or so they called it. Much to his surprise however, Hibari was always the first to wake up before anyone, at around five-thirty in the morning.

Being the worry-wart he was, Tsuna had mustered up some courage to wake up at a time similar to the man and provide him with a light meal as breakfast and usually some tea or coffee before he headed out. Hibari had no complaints or compliments, but that didn't bother Tsuna. Not at all.

"Thank you for the meal." the raven-haired man mumbled quietly under his breath, as he stood from the dining table. Passing the plate to the brunet who was standing at the sink with soapy hands.

"Have a good day, Hibari-san!" Tsuna would usually say, or something similar to that once he saw the man's back turned to him. Hibari was never the type of person to inform anyone on his departure or arrival. Okay, maybe just Kusakabe. Tsuna was starting to become another exception.

"Oh, please try and make eating at home a habit. Eating out all the time isn't very healthy!"

"Hn."

After the raven haired man left, Tsuna was left to prepare breakfast for the other five who would wake up very soon to get ready for university, or school in Lambo's case.

"Ah, Good morning sleep-heads!" said the brunet, greeting the five men who stumbled into the kitchen groggily.

Each replied with a lousy greeting and dug into the delicious meal, as they talked with each other. Tsuna usually ate with them, since eating with Hibari would be too early. Once the five left the house in a rush (which happened every morning), Tsuna was left to clean up and resume with the daily house chores, such as doing the laundry, cleaning and organizing his room along with everyone else's.

Usually on a daily basis, Tsuna would only have three hours to himself and for his own personal leisure activities. Not that he minded though - three hours was more than enough time. During the three hours, he would always debate on what to do, but conveniently enough for him, Reborn usually dropped by for a cup of tea and a little chat with his beloved student.

"Reborn, how much longer do we have to remain like this?" asked Tsuna, suddenly finding himself curious again on the topic of missions.

The infant smirked, "Why, are you tired of living like your mama already?"

"N-no!" the brunet replied instantly, shaking his head furiously to support his reply. "I actually...quite like the way things are going at the moment. I wish everyday from now on could be so peaceful."

"Peace is rare in our world, Tsuna. Don't get used to it." said the infant, sipping his tea.

"I know, I've already grown accustomed to this mafia life." said Tsuna, putting the small tea cup back onto its' small plate. "It's funny how, just a few years ago, I was complaining about how I would never become a mafia boss even if it killed me...Heh, look at me now." he managed a small chuckle to himself, catching his tutor's amused glint in those beady round eyes of his.

"You do realise how much a person can change in just two years or so, right?" said Reborn, finishing the last drop of his tea.

The brunet smiled softly, "So have you, Reborn."

Saying that lead to chat on a topic that came up very often. The topic of comparing how much the other person had changed. Reborn and Tsuna could go on for hours, heck, they even kept on arguing when Gokudera and the rest came back one day, but stopped when Reborn threatened him, saying that he was tired from 'talking to an idiot' and was growing hungry.

Reborn would stay for dinner, but he never stayed the night. God knows why, Tsuna didn't really mind. Or rather, he didn't care for another fact. Sleeping peacefully without his demonic tutor was one thing. Waking up to a calm and quiet morning without a bazooka or gun pointed at his face was another.

**~+w+~**

The next morning was a weekend - Sunday - which meant Tsuna could spend the whole day with his guardians. Or so he thought.

Hibari was at work 24/7, so it really didn't surprise him if the man didn't come home for the night or if he wasn't home at all. He simply supported the man with meals if he was home and simple supportive words. Gokudera and Takeshi (as they were in the same class for uni) had to go out to buy some supplies for studying. Ryohei had gone out earlier to the local gymnasium like he usually did, but had yet to return home. Lambo was at Nana's house doing a group assignment with I-pin and another classmate. Thus, this left the brunet and the pineapple-haired illusionist alone. With no-one but innocent little Tsuna and big bad wolf, Mukuro. Yes, Alone. Together without any other presence besides the two.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro purred, smiling slyly as he slowly crept towards the brunet who sat at the very end of the long sofa. "Why is it that you are always so cautious around me?"

Tsuna didn't respond. Not that he didn't want to, rather, he didn't know what to say. He only kept creeping back further towards the edge.

"Quivering like a frightened little rabbit," the man continued on, "If you are so scared of such a person as I, why did you bother setting me free in the first place? You know I can just go around and cause a bloody massacre once again."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna suddenly snapped, sitting up straight which slightly shocked the other. "I told you to stop saying such things!"

The illusionist mused whether he should reply, but Tsuna cut his thoughts off. He didn't really mind anyway - Tsuna was an amusing person. Almost like a girl with his mood swings.

"Y-you know what you're saying isn't true...I released you from that horrible place because you're one of my precious guardians. I don't and will never regret that decision. Also...I-I'm not afraid of you either! " the brunet blurted out, averting his gaze to his feet. He mumbled something under his breath afterward that didn't go unnoticed by the other man.

"Oh?" said Mukuro, grinning slyly as he leaned in further, "Do you want to reaffirm that?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Mmph-!" as his lips were sealed from further mumbling complaints. Fretting desperately, the brunet tried to push Mukuro off by pushing his chest, but of course, there was no avail.

Once again, Mukuro felt that twisted 'happiness' rise within him. Though he foresaw their momentary time of peace together about to be interrupted soon, he pulled the brunet closer towards him despite his whimpering protests.

"M-Mu-Mukuro...w-what are you d-doing?" said Tsuna, questioning the man with a horrified look as he tried to push the man off of him as he successfully pulled their lips apart._  
_

The said man simply smirked, replaying his one-sided feelings towards the brunet through his mind. Over and over. It was a known fact that Mukuro loved to pick on Tsuna. The dense ones just thought he had something against the poor boy, but the others...well, they knew better. However, due to their lack of information on his _true _intentions, Mukuro decided to keep it low and let them figure out his intention on their own. But at that point, it would already be too late.

Looking down at Tsuna, the brunet's eyes were still slightly widened and his parted pink lips were being covered by his right hand, which was slightly trembling. How vulnerable his little rabbit of a boss looked at the moment. It just made him want to take it easy and gentle towards the boy - so that he wouldn't shatter or break down.

But, screw that. He could feel the limit of his patience tick like a bomb without a fuse.

Without warning, the illusionist grabbed the front of Tsuna's light orange hooded-shirt roughly and pulled him forward using his left hand, making their lips crash together once again. As he did that, his right hand quickly slipped underneath the others' shirt, tweaking a nipple softly. Tsuna's eyes widened further at the feeling of a cold hand touching with his skin, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Letting out an unintentional moan, Mukuro took this chance to slip his tongue into the warm, wet cavern. He explored every part of the brunet's sweet mouth, which tasted like breakfast. Waffles and maple syrup with strawberries on top. Yum. Savoring the sweet taste of the brunet he could never get enough of, he parted away and let out an unintentional deep growl when he heard a nuisance running towards the doorsteps.

"That was an extreme training session!" shouted the said man, crashing through the front door with an empty water bottle in hand and a sweat-soaked towel around his neck.

Not noticing how close the two on the sofa were, he flashed them his usual 'motivational' grin.

"You should come training with me, Sawada!" the boxer suggested, walking up the staircase. "Oh Mukuro, your extreme friends were waiting outside the ice-cream parlor." he added in, as they heard the boxer's loud humming disappear into his room.

"I'll take note of that, thank you." Mukuro mumbled sarcastically in return, focusing his attention back on Tsuna who had moved all the way across the room.

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his trident which was resting against the side of the sofa. "Rest assured, you won't have to worry about my ill intentions for the moment."

Confused, Tsuna titled his head to the side, letting out a small "Huh?"

"As long as _that _man is intending to return, my actions shall be restrained. Of course, at least not when he's around. I have no intention of making him trigger his aggressive mode." with that said, Mukuro headed out of the lounge room.

A perplexed Tsuna leaned against the wall, suddenly snapping back into reality when he heard the soft click of the front door.

"A-ah, Mukuro!" he called out, running to the door before opening it, "Make sure to come back for dinner!"

The illusionist turned around with a light smirk, which Tsuna supposedly assumed was a smile. "Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm only going to check on those two and my beloved Nagi." he turned around, before disappearing into a thin smoke of purple mist.

Tsuna sighed helplessly. _"Even though Reborn told us not to use our powers...this is just hopeless."_

Deciding to get a glass of water from the kitchen, he turned around and closed the door. Locking it in the process.

Just as he was about to bring the rim of the glass to his lips, his mind slowly hit realisation and he dropped the expensive cup, which shattered when it hit the cold tiles below.

_"T-That was my first kiss..M-Mukuro stole my first kiss!"_

**=o=;**

That night, Tsuna began making preparations for dinner with a visible scowl spread across beautiful face.

The others didn't have to ask why.

Tsuna was walking about in the kitchen, making dinner as he mumbled incoherent mumbles under his breath from time to time. Though they didn't know why, Mukuro would usually come downstairs and stroll into the kitchen, before looming over Tsuna and seemingly whisper something to him, that got the brunet all riled up.

Watching from the lounge room as Mukuro went back upstairs, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei and Reborn watched with slight amusement.

"That bastard better not have done anything to Juudaime..." said the silver-haired teen, glaring at Mukuro's retreating back and softening his gaze as he changed his gaze towards Tsuna.

"Haha, who knows?" laughed Takeshi, changing the channel displayed on the TV.

"Knowing him, he probably did. After all, Tsuna-nii isn't the type to get angry so often." Lambo added in, yawning as he slouched further into the sofa lazily.

Hayato grumbled something under his breath, before averting his attention back to the TV, which he grumbled again when he saw it was a baseball match between Japan and their neighbouring country, Korea.

"Baseball freak."

Meanwhile, Tsuna was stirring the stew, trying to think of something other than his first kiss being stolen by a certain perverted illusionist. Turning off the gas, he leaned back slightly and took a peek into the living room, smiling at his guardians who were spending time with each other whilst watching TV. He liked it that way. It was peaceful.

"Ah- Lambo! Sit up properly!" said Tsuna, almost in a motherly, scolding tone. "You'll grow up to have a bad posture."

"Yes, mother." replied Lambo, sarcastically.

Hayato spun his head towards Lambo and gave him a soft knock on the head. "Don't call Juudaime such an inappropriate name!"

"It's true though," the nine-year old grumbled in return, looking towards Tsuna's back. "Tsuna-nii seems more like a mother than a brother or boss for the fact."

"Extremely true!"Ryohei added in, randomly joining the conversation.

Takeshi laughed, leaning back into the sofa. "He almost seems like a housewife."

"Y-you! Don't say such things about Juudaime, he's a respectable boss and friend!" Hayato argued back, trying to keep up his line of defense.

"I - we know that, Hayato. But it's true, Tsuna does seem like a housewife at the most!"

"Stupid idiots," mumbled Hayato in reply, "-and don't call me that!"

"Aw, why not? You can call me Takeshi!"

"Shut up!"

A few minutes later, Tsuna emerged from the kitchen with a smile and dinner was served.

The dinner table was lively as usual, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Although Tsuna was a rather slow eater, he surprisingly finished dinner faster than anyone else and quickly excused himself.

"Already done eating?" Takeshi asked, after chewing his food down.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head up first. I'm kinda tired." he replied, giving a quick reassuring smile before putting his dishes away and going up. "You can leave the dishes in the sink. I'll do it tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Tsuna-nii, could you wake me up at around seven? My alarm broke and I have cleaning duty with I-pin tomorrow." said Lambo, resuming to eat like pig.

"Sure thing. Anyone else's alarm broken?" Tsuna joked, chuckling slightly. When everyone else replied with a simple no, he left with a 'Goodnight everyone!'

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shuddered, ignoring and brushing off Mukuro who leaned over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Mukuro." he murmured, slightly running up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"Kufufu." Mukuro mused to himself, watching the brunet run from his touch. "I've really gone and done it now."

**oAo;**

As the brunet finished washing up, he placed the fluffy white towel around his neck and walked towards his room, yawning.

"Better set the alarm..." he mumbled to himself, sitting on his bed as he picked up his alarm clock and set the time to 6:45am.

Standing up so he could turn off the light which the switch was positioned next to the door, he stopped when he felt a presence lurking outside his window. Sharpening his gaze, he slightly narrowed his eyes to the darkness outside the window which was above his desk left to his bed. Suddenly, the window opened with the slight slamming of glass.

"Reborn?"

"Ciaossu, Tsuna." the infant greeted, smirking as he hopped down from the table and onto the comfort of Tsuna's bed. "Looks like I still have to train you if you can't notice my presence right away."

The brunet chuckled nervously as he sat down onto the bed next to his tutor.

"I'm staying the night." Reborn informed, already changed into his pink pajamas's in a split second.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now shut up and go to sleep."

A moments of silence followed, before Tsuna finally decided to say what was on his mind. Reborn had already noticed, and was sitting up again, staring at his student intently.

"Ne, Reborn..." Tsuna started, his eyes gazing at his feet on the floor as a slight solemn look replaced his usual carefree, cute smile. Turning to his tutor, he had a slight expression of guilt and confusion.

The shadow casted against Reborn's eyes deepened. He did not like the look on his students face, and he did certainly did not like where he thought this was inevitably leading to.

"...am I..."

Downstairs, Hibari slipped out of his shoes and walked upstairs, not bothering with any of the other herbivores. He just wanted to sleep in the peace of his room. Stupid work. Sighing as he ran a hand through his already messy hair, he suddenly stopped when he heard _that _herbivore's voice.

_"Ne, Reborn...am I-" _

What came next, made Hibari wonder if he should stay and eavesdrop on the herbivore and supposedly the infant to the end of their conversation, or just pass this rare chance on a certain topic he never thought this particular herbivore would talk about.

Choosing the first option, he leaned against the wall next to door, having a good sense of hearing.

Well, this was certainly the most amusing thing he had come across today.

**Continued in chapter 3;

* * *

A/N: **Since I updated late, I made up for it with a long chapter. Just to note, the chapter length will be random and different every time, but this is considered long. Don't worry, I always write more than 3k words for every chapter of any story, including this. (Maybe not the first chapters though!) Anyway, I apologise if it was a tad bit boring. Things actually start from the next chapter. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Ciao, my beloved readers!


	3. How to test your sexuality, Part I

**Sensual Inclination  


* * *

**

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Downright awesome. Anyway, I'd just like to mention something I don't think I have before. If you're expecting a serious conversation or situation to come up this early in the story, well, you're wrong. This story will purely be randomness, fluff, lime, crack and etc for the first few chapters (almost like beginning fillers) until I get the entire plot twist down on my notebook.**

**(Note about the manga I just had to mention...WARNING: SPOILERS - KYAAA, HIBARI KYOUYA-SAMAAA. WHY. ARE. YOU. SO. F**KING. HAWT!~~ -goes crazy- Did anyone else notice Hibird's regent hairstyle? LOLOLOLOL! (or whatever you call kusakabe's hair) And jesus christ, I hate daemon! HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF CHROME~~~ Mukuro-sama, where are you? T_T...that is all :D) **

**OH AND LOL. Daemon's laugh is 'Nufufu' XD! I think I like Mukuro's 'Kufufu' better. Hey, he even has a song dedicated to his laugh! :D (Check out Kufufu no fu on Youtube~)  
**

**Oh and uh, I'm very sorry for the late update.  
**

* * *

**Summary:** As a task set by Reborn, Tsuna and his 6 guardians must live under one roof and support themselves without relating to the mafia. Though, living with crazed pervs isn't an easy task. 4YL/all27/eventual A!Reborn.

* * *

**Warning: **Yaoi...but it's not like anyone really cares anymore! Rated T for cussing throughout the entire fic and various topics which little kiddies shouldn't be reading~

**

* * *

Chapter III: How to test your sexuality, Part I  
**

**Recap:**

_Downstairs, Hibari slipped out of his shoes and walked upstairs, not bothering with any of the other herbivores. He just wanted to sleep in the peace of his room. Stupid work. Sighing as he ran a hand through his already messy hair, he suddenly stopped when he heard that herbivore's voice._

_"Ne, Reborn...am I-" _

_What came next, made Hibari wonder if he should stay and eavesdrop on the herbivore and supposedly the infant to the end of their conversation, or just pass this rare chance on a certain topic he never thought this particular herbivore would talk about._

_Choosing the first option, he leaned against the wall next to door, having a good sense of hearing._

_Well, this was certainly the most amusing thing he had come across today._

****

EoR.

"Ne Reborn, am I like a girl to you?"

If Reborn's eyes showed emotion, it would've surely showed a spark of curiousity and slight interest. Though, it was only natural for him, or anyone for the fact to take this conversation seriously. If it was anyone else asking, sure, he would've snorted and mocked them. But Tsuna was something different. Everything about the boy was different from normal people.

"I-I mean...is it wrong for a guy to love another guy?"

"Why do you ask?" the infant asked, trying not to sound too amused.

Tsuna blushed slightly, as he bit his bottom lip and stared down at his feet. "No! I was just wondering, honestly!"

Reborn raised a brow, translating the lie. "Hurry up and say it before I shoot you."

"Hiii-! M-My first kiss was stolen by M-Mukuro!" Tsuna blurted out, blushing furiously. It was only at this point he had small beads of tears at the corner of his eyes due to the memory of almost being molested by the illusionist earlier in the day.

Reborn's gaze sharpened as so did Hibari's. Outside, Hibari growled, chanting bloody Mary towards the illusionist. He turned around to leave as his interest ended there.

"Is that all he did, Tsuna?" he heard the infant ask. However, all he heard in reply was sniffling. He could well assume the herbivore was teary or crying. He didn't really care about the rest of the conversation. He had a vague idea what was going to be said next.

"Don't worry about it too much. Your useless brain will start hurting."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna whined, pouting. "You haven't answered my question either."

Reborn smirked, "Who cares. Anyway, I'll do something about Mukuro so don't worry about it." Tsuna smiled, thanking the infant before he continued on. "We're going to hold a party tomorrow evening, in this house."

"Eh, why?"

"Something like a moving in party."

"O-oh, right. So it's going to be held tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Mama and everyone else are gonna come over to help with preparations in the morning. Now go to sleep, you'll need it."

"Whatever you say." Tsuna mumbled, climbing underneath his blanket before Reborn attempted to put him to sleep personally. "Goodnight, Reborn."

"Shove over."

Tsuna shuffled to the side, making enough room for Reborn to hop in.

_"Tomorrow will reveal everything. Be prepared for it, Tsuna." _

**~zzz~=w=~zzz~**

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

Early in the morning whilst everyone was still sleeping, a loud girlish scream erupted through the house, waking everyone with a shock from their peaceful slumber. Almost immediately, they jumped out of their beds and ran towards Tsuna's room.

"T-tenth, is something the matter?"

Everyone except Hibari came barging into the room one by one, all panicking with a mountain of questions. Especially Hayato.

"A-ah!" Tsuna clamped his mouth shut, looking somewhat guilty. "I'm so sorry everyone...I-It's nothing!" he was kneeling on the floor in front of his wardrobe, as if he had slumped down onto the ground. In front of him, was a messy pile of various clothing. Some with the coat hangers still inside.

"I'm sure it's not nothing, Tsuna. What's with those clothes?" Takeshi asked, stepping forward.

Tsuna blushed and looked down. "M-My clothes are gone..." -_"and Reborn's probably the reason why."_

"Then what's that pile?" Lambo asked, pointing.

"I-it's been replaced...by-" pausing, Tsuna decided to show them instead of thinking up of a word. He picked up two articles of clothing and held them up for everyone to see. Almost immediately, they fantasized their boss wearing such clothing.

Tsuna wearing a very tight and chest-length leather hoodie with bunny ears and matching black, leather hot pants with various silver chains going around the front. Heck, there were even various coloured G-string panties for girls mixed up in the pile (much less, adding to their fantasy).

Nosebleed.

"C-can I borrow someone's clothes just for today?" the brunet asked, pleading his guardians with his adorable, huge chocolate brown orbs.

"Oya, I could cover your body in an illusion if you would like." said Mukuro, smiling slyly.

"And risk the tenth being put in an embarrassing situation because of you? No thanks." Hayato snorted, grinning as he turned back to Tsuna.

"Tenth, I would be delighted to-"

"You can borrow mine, Tsuna-nii."

"Why you-!"

"After all, my clothes are probably relatively smaller compared to everyone else's.'

Tsuna blushed, knowing what his youngest guardian meant. In no way whatsoever could Tsuna be called manly or anything related when he was grouped together with his guardians.

With that said, Tsuna stood up and apologised to his guardians once more, before following the rest out of his room.

"I'll get changed then start with breakfast right away." he said, following Lambo upstairs to his room.

Tsuna sighed to himself as he entered Lambo's room. There were dirty clothes scattered everywhere, various pieces of rubbish on the floor and his school books in a huge pile over in the corner next to his table.

"Geez Lambo, do me a favour and keep your room clean, will you?"

"Yes, mother." he replied sarcastically, rummaging through his wardrobe.

Tsuna smiled and held a chuckle to himself, as he thanked the young guardian for the clothes. Lambo handed him a plain, light-green short sleeved shirt with a pair of black trainers.

"Those might be a bit too big for you, but everything else I have is probably bigger."

Tsuna put the shirt up to his chest and looked in the mirror. "Ah, it's okay. Thanks Lambo." he said, walking out. "I'll be done with breakfast soon, so wash up!"

In the kitchen, Tsuna sighed to himself as the shirt slid off his right shoulder for the fifth time. Resuming to the eggs before they turned black, he hummed to himself whilst he greeted Ryohei, who was the first to come down.

"Good morning, onii-san. Would you mind helping me set the table?"

"Sure."

As Ryohei took out the forks and set the cups and plates onto the dining table, he noticed Tsuna's frustration with his shirt.

"Why don't you use a rubber band to keep that shirt on your shoulders?" he suggested, passing the brunet a rubber band from the cabinet beside him,

"Oh, you're right." Tsuna smiled as he tied the rubber band at the back of his shirt, pulling the shirt tighter. Though, a little bit of his stomach was exposed. "Thanks, onii-san."

Just as he said that, Gokudera and Lambo came into the kitchen, bickering. The two were followed by Yamamoto who was simply grinning. Once everyone started eating, Tsuna noticed two empty seats.

"Where's Mukuro and Hibari-san?"

Hayato shrugged. "That guy wasn't in his room and Hibari's still washing up."

"Ah, I see." he resumed eating, only to remember about the party. "That's right. Everyone, I'll need you to come back by six today."

"Eh, why?" Takeshi asked, sipping his water.

"Reborn said we're gonna hold a hold a moving-in party this evening."

"So suddenly?"

"Sounds cool to me!"

Looking over to the wall clock, Tsuna noticed that the time had instantly made a sudden turn.

"Hurry up and eat! Lambo, you're going to make I-pin wait, and you three are going to be late!"

A while later when the four made a dash out of the house, Hibari finally came down in his usual purple dress shirt and black suit, yawning into his hand.

"Good morning, Hibari-san."

"Mhm."

Hibari sat down in his usual seat on the table, proceeding to eat his breakfast that was already set out for him. Tsuna busied himself with the dishes as he ate, but didn't notice the deep stare directed towards his back.

_"What the hell is the herbivore wearing?" _

"Oh, that's right. Hibari-san, could you come home as early as possible today?" Tsuna asked, as he directed a smile to the man who had just finished eating.

"Why?" he didn't sound interested. Rather, annoyed.

"We're going to have a moving-in party tonight with everyone." Tsuna paused, thinking for a moment. Then he added in, "O-oh, but if you're busy with work then you don't have to!"

"I'll get back by seven at the latest."

Tsuna's smile widened, "Okay."

With this and that said, Hibari stood up, walking towards the door. With the usual going-off-to-work-greetings-like-a-married-couple parting, the doorbell rang exactly five minutes later.

"Ah, come in."

Nana, Iemitsu, Bianchi and Fuuta - who conveniently had a day off school for some wild reason - smiled in return and walked in.

**

* * *

This is a page break and time skip all the way to the evening half an hour before the party because it's hot, my brain's melting and I'm a very lazy author atm :D.  


* * *

**

"I really don't see why things like this always happen to me..." mumbled Tsuna, as he tugged his fluffy bunny hoodie further down his thighs.

As he continued to pull his matching fluffy-hemmed shorts - which were barely visible -, he stared at the mirror in horror.

"I feel so...pink." he said, slightly blushing as he twirled around shyly.

"Don't worry, you look perfectly edi-, I mean fine." said Reborn, who intruded into the brunet's room by kicking down the door. Literally.

"Reborn!" Tsuna wanted answers. "Where on earth did you- Actually, never mind. You always disappear off randomly. Moreover, what did you do to my clothes!" he almost shouted without taking a breath.

Reborn didn't reply. Rather, he casted a shadow over his eyes with his fedora and turned away. "Why, I'm just answering your question. _My way._" he smirked, emphasizing the last two words.

Tsuna shuddered, face turning comically blue as he pondered for a moment or two. _"What question?" _

...

**_"Ne Reborn, am I like a girl to you?"_**

_..._

**_"I-I mean...is it wrong for a guy to love another guy?"_**

_..._

_"Oh god, Tsuna. You've really gone and done it now. Now Reborn is going to torture you endlessly with his cruel, sexy methods which you should appreciate so-" _

Tsuna ruffled his hair in frustration. "Why did I even bo-..Wait...REBORN!" Tsuna pouted as the infant magically appeared behind his back. "Stop narrating my thoughts!"

Chasing the infant out of his room, he ended up tripping down the stairs. Well, that would've been the case if someone hadn't caught him before his head made contact with the floor. Looking up, a smile broke across his face.

"Dino-san!"

Dino grinned, pulling the brunet off his chest. A blush spread across his usual calm face as he noticed the brunet's rather revealing, pink outfit. Before he could let himself stare at the brunet like a retarded pervert, Hayato and Takeshi returned. Both loud as usual as they came barging in.

"We're back!" Takeshi said, slipping out of his shoes and into his fluffy blue indoor slippers. Hayato did the same, except with red ones.

Before anything else could be said, the two almost gaped at the scene in front of them. Well, Hayato did.

"Ahaha, I hope we didn't interrupt anything..." Takeshi laughed, as he rubbed a hand behind his head.

"Y-You damn-" before Hayato could even rage at the older blond who was literally right above the brunet pinned to the floor, Tsuna realised the situation and stuttered an excuse.

"W-wait, Hayato! This is a misunderstanding! I-I tripped and Dino-san caught me, but we both ended up falling over."

"...Well that explains everything, you useless horse. I don't see your men around anywhere."

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Now, now. The party's gonna start soon, right Tsuna?"

"Yeah!"

"..."

"By the way, tenth...T-those clothes suit you alot."

"...eh?"

**^o^~**

Shortly afterward, everyone who was invited arrived. Amongst the many people invited, there was Tsuyoshi (Takeshi's father), Kyoko and her parents, Haru and even Chrome and the two people who were always around her. As expected, Reborn was the host of the party and announced the start. The party was meant to celebrate Tsuna and his guardians moving in to experience a path to adulthood by living away from their parents.

The parents caught up with each other and had a merry round of laughs as they shared stories about their dear children and past experiences. The girls stuck together, giggling as they chatted animatedly about the food made by Tsuna, Nana and Bianchi - who thankfully did not use her poison cooking - and other various topics. Tsuna was walking around, talking to everyone as to ask if they were enjoying themselves. Much to his dismay, almost everyone made a sly comment about his choice of clothing. Blushing and stuttering an excuse as he walked away, he found himself gradually smiling again as the clam beat of the music calmed him down.

The room was decorated with colourful strings of confetti and balloons, which were very much appreciated by the younger people such as Lambo and I-pin, who had still yet to grow out of their childishness. The simple talking and eating was followed by a series of enjoyable traditional family games which were twisted around and modified by the Vongola.

During the game, Tsuna excused himself for a quick trip to the toilet. After his business was done, he opened the door the the toilet, only to come face to face with the stoic face of his cloud guardian.

"Hiii-!" he stumbled back a few steps due to shock, but quickly recovered. "W-welcome back, Hibari-san!"

Hibari raised a brow, not amused as he looked up and down at the others' clothing. "Since this morning...what do you think you're wearing?" though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was in fact VERY curious.

"R-right." Tsuna blushed as he looked down and fidgeted with his hands. "Reborn replaced my clothes with these...other ones. This morning I borrowed Lambo's clothes and this was the best out of all those stupid clothes I could find to wear for the party!" he chose to look up. Hibari's expression was the same. Until a smirk replaced it.

"I never knew you were this type, Tsunayoshi." Hibari walked into the toilet, almost shoving the brunet out the door.

"H-Hibari-san!" whined a blushing Tsuna. "What type are you talking about...?" he mumbled under his breath, completely confused.

Before anyone knew it, five hours had passed into the night since the start of the party. Gradually, everyone began to leave as they looked out at the pitch black sky. Thanking the brunet and infant for the enjoyable evening as they left, a huge mess along with the guardians and Dino were left behind.

"Ah finally. Time to clean up this mess." said Tsuna, as he stretched his back. Though, he was rudely interrupted by a kick to his head.

"Not yet-"

Everyone turned to Reborn, who was standing on a huge crate box all sealed up.

"-The _real _party hasn't even started." he smirked, changing Leon into a crowbar of some sort to break the crate open.

Once it did, a few raised a brow and some, or rather one, kufufu'ed. Tsuna blanched. Only Tsuna. He always did and always will have something against his worst enemy...Alcohol.

And there were lots of it. A whole crateful of it.

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

A/N: **This is a VERY crappy update, but unfortunately this will have to suffice. I'm feeling lazy and tired to the EXTREME right now, so yeah. I'm sorry~ T_T


	4. How to test your sexuality, Part II

**Sensual Inclination  


* * *

**

**A/N: I'm ba~ack with chapter 4. It turned out longer and took a little longer than expected, so I apologise. Also, I won't be able to make frequent updates - (Read more at the A/N after the chapter).  
**

* * *

**Summary:** As a task set by Reborn, Tsuna and his 6 guardians must live under one roof and support themselves without relating to the mafia. Though, living with crazed pervs isn't an easy task. 4YL/all27/eventual A!Reborn.

* * *

**Warning: **Yaoi...but it's not like anyone really cares anymore! Rated T for cussing throughout the entire fic and various topics which little kiddies shouldn't be reading about~

**

* * *

Chapter IV: How to test your sexuality, Part II  
**

**Recap:**

_"Ah finally. Time to clean up this mess." said Tsuna, as he stretched his back. Though, he was rudely interrupted by a kick to his head._

_"Not yet-"_

_Everyone turned to Reborn, who was standing on a huge crate box all sealed up._

_"-The real party hasn't even started." he smirked, changing Leon into a crowbar of some sort to break the crate open._

_Once it did, a few raised a brow and some, or rather one, kufufu'ed. Tsuna blanched. Only Tsuna. He always did and always will have something against his worst enemy...Alcohol._

_And there were lots of it. A whole crateful._

****

EoR.

Reborn smirked at their reactions as the guardians excluding Tsuna went forward and emptied the box. As they did, they found themselves raising a brow at the bottles they were looking at.

"Reborn-san, all these brands are..." Gokudera began, holding up two bottles for reference.

"Kufufu. We can assume your scheming something, arcobaleno." Mukuro stood up, holding a tall glass bottle.

Reborn's smirk grew further, "Yeah. A party is no fun without any alcohol." he said, ignoring the glare directed towards him by Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called, miserably failing to get his tutor's attention. "Reborn!" he called out once again, pouting.

"What?" Reborn answered.

"You never mentioned anything about this!"

"Well, I just told you now."

"Mou, Reborn! You know I can't hold my alcohol."

Reborn didn't give his answer another thought. "Then don't." In reply, Tsuna only cocked his head to the side, confused. Reborn ignored his pouting student and turned to the rest, some of which who were already sitting cross-legged on the floor near the bottles that were scattered on the floor.

"To make things a more interesting, I've decided on a little game." Reborn began, grasping their attention. "The table here will have rows of glasses filled with different types of alcohol. They won't be labeled and the drinks will range from weak to very strong. Strong enough to knock you out in one shot. As decided by the roulette-" Reborn held up a leon-roulette, "-The first person will go up and choose a random glass. Once you pick up the glass, you have to drink it to the very last drop whether you know what it is or not." he stopped there, confusing Tsuna further.

"Then, what happens after that?" Ryohei asked,

"It just continues like that."

"That's boring to the extreme!"

Reborn smirked again. "There will be a winner and loser, however. The first person to pass out, aka the loser, will be forced to face a horrible punishment. The winner is the last person who manages to hold their alcohol. That person will receive any kind of reward they wish for."

As he said this, all the eyes turned to Tsuna, who was very much aware of this. Wanting to shout out from anger and gape at the same time, he chose to voice out his opinion instead.

"C-can I excuse myself from this game?" he asked nervously, "I-I mean... I think it's kinda obvious who the loser is gonna be..." He really didn't want to hear that coming from himself.

Reborn's smirk disappeared as he changed his tone of voice to a much more innocent-sounding and sarcastic one. "Nope, I don't know."

"That's obviously a lie!" the brunet complained, slumping down onto his bottom as he felt his legs give out. He didn't like where this was going. "I just know you're planning something again. You always are!" he mumbled, pouting.

"Maa, it's only a one-time thing, so why not enjoy ourselves?" Takeshi said happily, grinning as he looked down at a few of his favourite brands.

Tsuna smiled weakly in return. Takeshi was most likely going to be the winner due to his extreme - as Ryohei would say - level of tolerance for alcohol. On their first time out drinking, he had explained that he drank quite often with his father and colleagues during parties at his restaurant, even though he was underage most of the times.

"So, everyone except Lambo will be participating." A few heads turned to Lambo. One of which belonged to an envious Tsuna. "You can go to bed, stupid cow." Reborn added in, not bothering to look his way.

"Whatever." Lambo mumbled, as he bade everyone goodnight.

"Let's start then." Reborn announced, as he held up the leon-roulette. He placed a hand to it and swiped it, spinning it. The roulette spun in a clockwise direction, gradually slowing down. Once it finally stopped, Reborn looked more or less amused at the name displayed.

"Ryohei."

"Extreme!" The man shouted, as he proudly made his way to the table. Without hesitation, he threw an arm forward and lifted a random glass from the middle. A few took note of the foam at the rim of the glass and the light-brown colour. The boxer drunk it up to the very last drop. With a satisfied 'Aah!', he placed the cup to the side.

"What was that, sempai?" Takeshi asked,

"An extreme light beer!" he replied, sitting back down on the edge of the sofa.

Reborn proceeded to spin the roulette as the chatter died down for a moment. Once it stopped, he called out, "Gokudera."

Hayato stood up from his cross-legged position on the floor and scanned his eyes over the glasses. He took a mental note to himself not to pick out the ones with clear-liquid content. Those were usually higher in alcohol more than the coloured ones. A few moments later, he picked up a small champagne glass filled with light pink fizzing liquid.

He took a little sip to begin with, "Thought so." he mumbled to himself, "Strawberry champagne." Since there was only a little amount of it, he easily took it down in another go.

Reborn continued to spin the roulette and call out people to the table. After Hayato, it was Takeshi, then Mukuro, then Ryohei again, then Takeshi again. So far, everyone had been rather satisfied with the drinks they had picked out randomly. There were very few glasses with coloured liquid remaining.

Tsuna, who hadn't been chosen by the roulette yet, mentally sighed in relief to himself as the next person to go up was Hayato, again. Hayato ended up with lemon lime bitter, one of Tsuna's personal favourites due to its' incredible sweetness. Then again, he _only _liked the sweet ones. Thinking to himself for another moment or two, he didn't notice his name being called out.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called out, throwing a used party popper to the brunet's head.

"O-oh, eh?" Tsuna replied dumbly, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Your turn. Hurry up and choose something before I do it for you." With that said, Tsuna shrieked lightly before scrambling up. He certainly did not like the idea of Reborn choosing something for him. Pausing for a moment, he ignored all the clear liquid-filled glasses and stopped his eyes at a small glass cup filled with a dark pink fizzing liquid.

Hesitantly, he put the glass to his lip and took a small sip. Almost immediately, his face lit up at the familiar, sweet taste. "Ah, this is raspberry vodka!" he exclaimed happily, quickly sipping it up to the very last drop.

"Haha, we left that one for you because we knew you'd like it!" Takeshi said with a chuckle, on the floor with his back against the edge of the sofa.

Tsuna shot the four a smile. "Thanks!"

With a few more rounds, Tsuna noticed the alcohol was finally kicking in for some of the others. Ryohei was a tad bit louder and more 'extreme' than usual, Takeshi just laughed alot more and Hayato cussed and slurred a little more. The only people that seemed fine were Mukuro, Reborn and himself. Well, Reborn hadn't taken a single drink anyway and he only had one glass so far. Mukuro was somehow holding it.

Since everyone was still wide awake, Reborn continued. But before he did, he pointed to the remaining glasses on the table. There were about fourteen left, all of which were colourless. "I've mixed in four glasses filled with normal water since there's only a few glasses left. Other than that, most of these drinks range from sixty to ninety-percent alcoholic, so be careful what you choose." He said, glancing at Tsuna with an amused glint in his eyes.

Tsuna shot him an annoyed glare, though to anyone else, it would've been more of a pout. Ignoring his student, he spun the roulette once again, smirking at the name displayed.

"Tsuna."

The said man blanched. "A-again?" Though, he knew he had only gone up once, whereas the others had gone up multiple times. He stood up and wearily eyed the glasses on the table. There was a four out of fourteen chance he would pick out water, and a ten out of fourteen chance to pick out a highly alcoholic beverage. It was time to test his luck.

Oh, but then again, lady luck never seemed to be on his side.

Pushing those thoughts away, he closed his eyes and chose a random glass. He lifted the glass to his eyes and squinted, noticing tiny bubbles as he swished the cup around. Water did not fizz or bubble when swished around slightly. Hesitantly, he decided it was a good idea to drink what he had chosen rather than facing the wrath of Reborn.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he put his lips to the rim of the cup and swung his head back, literally taking the contents of the glass in one go. Reborn smirked and the guardians stared at the small boss at awe for a moment before Tsuna slammed the glass down onto the table with an unintentional loud slam.

Suddenly, Tsuna bent forward and covered his mouth with both hands. A few panicked, but Tsuna stood straight and turned around with an 'I'm alright' expression. With a disgusted face, he uncovered his mouth and sat back down. "That was so bitter." he mumbled, frowning slightly.

"Tenth, what was that?" Hayato asked, curious.

"I'm not sure actually..."

"Mukuro, you're next." Reborn called out, as the illusionist laughed his trademark laugh. Going up to the table, he swiped down and picked up a random glass without hesitation before taking it down in small sips. A few raised a brow at his action, but didn't bother questioning him. The guy was strange to begin with anyway.

"That was water."

"Oh." Came a reply from the other four.

"Next-..."

Tsuna had missed the name that followed. His mind had just randomly shut off everyone else's voices and let his inner voice go wild. Although he could see his sun guardian go up and take down a glass before complaining it was just water, it was blurry. His vision was blurry and swaying. Wait, swaying?

_"W-what's happening to me?" _He wondered, clutching his head as a sudden sharp pain throbbed. _"D-don't tell me...it's that bitter liquid I drank just then..."_

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro suddenly called out, shifting everyone's attention from Ryohei to him.

"H-huh...?" Tsuna mumbled, slightly swaying side to side on the sofa as his world started spinning. _"I-I'm...getting dizzy..."_

And all of a sudden, without much warning, Tsuna's eyes drooped close and he collapsed to the side.

"Tenth!"

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei rushed to his side, worried, even though they could've easily assumed Tsuna just passed out from drinking. But then _again_, he only had two shots. Mukuro watched from his spot, laughing in amusement and Reborn stood where he was, more or less amused. Hayato, who noticed the knowing look in Reborn's eyes, questioned him.

"R-Reborn-san, what did the tenth drink?" He asked, glancing over at the cup that had been slammed down earlier.

The said infant smirked. "Everclear."

"E-everclear?" Hayato repeated, slightly paling.

"The one Tsuna drank was about eighty percent alcohol. Good enough to knock him out for a couple of days, I'd say." Reborn's smirk deepened all of a sudden. "Now, the loser has been decided. Leave the idiot be and listen up."

"Eh?" Takeshi turned around, to face the infant who was now standing on the table.

Reborn changed leon back into its' lizard form, placing it on the brim of his fedora as he took note of the tall shadow outside the lounge room doorway. "The alcohol just served as a distraction and to get dame-Tsuna over there sober enough to knock him out. I have an announcement that I'm sure no-one wants to miss."

"Oya, and what would that be?" Mukuro asked, smirking slightly. The infant always provided some form of entertainment one way or another.

"You boss over there, is in quite a dilemma."

"Dilemma?" Hayato repeated, wondering what on earth it was. "What is it, Reborn-san?"

"Getting to the point. To make things a bit more interesting and to speed up the process, the first person to figure out this _dilemma _of his and help him solve it..." He went for a dramatic pause, as everyone was eagerly waiting. "-Get's to keep him."

The room stayed silent for a moment or two.

"K-Keep him? What do you mean by that!" Hayato asked, slightly blushing at various thoughts going through his mind.

Reborn was almost grinning from ear to ear at their reactions. "Just as it sounds. There's no time limit, so take your time."

"So basically, it's like a competition to see who can solve Tsuna's problem first?" Takeshi asked, blushing ever so slightly. Reborn nodded, raising a small hand to indicate silence.

"There's no more and no less than that. It's exactly as it sounds. However, if Tsuna comes to me and mentions anything about any of you five doing something inappropriate to him, you'll be automatically disqualified-" And before the infant could continue, he and everyone else's attention were interrupted by a loud moan escaping from Tsuna's mouth.

The brunet stirred for a moment or two, furrowing his brows as his eyes gradually fluttered open. With a visibly flushed face, he pulled himself up from the sofa and sat. Sat with half-lidded eyes, looking around at nothing in particular.

"T-tenth?" Hayato asked nervously, getting a weird feeling from his strange behaviour.

Sure, the lad was drunk, but Reborn just mentioned it could've knocked him out for a couple of days!

A few held their breaths as their boss simply sat there and scanned his eyes across the room with his eyes which were _seriously _and_ completely _glazed over. Not a single trace of Tsuna's normal innocent eyes was visible. They could see something...something akin to...

"Kufufu. Whatever is the matter, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro suddenly said, his smirk never fading.

Although Reborn easily suspected the illusionist, who seemed rather amused more than taken aback, he couldn't help feel interested at his probably-drunk student's actions. He was practically done talking before he was disturbed anyway.

Tsuna didn't utter a single word. Instead, he simply stared at the illusionist. Hayato and Takeshi kept calling out his name, but frowned and stopped when the brunet refused to respond.

"Kufufu." After a minute or so, Mukuro finally said, "Come sit on my lap, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Che, as if he'll listen to the likes of you, pineapple bastard."

"Now, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm waiting." Mukuro said slyly, patting his lap as he placed his trident against the wall.

Much to everyone's surprise (and Reborn's amusement), Tsuna barely stood, swaying side to side as he step.

"Tsuna?"

Then another. And another. It was only until a few more swaying steps more that he stood in front of the illusionist, staring into his eyes. Before Hayato could even call out his name once more, Tsuna dropped himself onto Mukuro's lap.

"Aah, t-tenth! Please get off!"

Tsuna looked at Hayato for a moment, then looked away, wrapping his arms around Mukuro's neck as the latter laughed and held the brunet closer. "Kufufu."

"Tenth, please get off that pineapple bastard!" Hayato said, glaring at the illusionist.

Once again, Tsuna turned to Hayato, then back to Mukuro. However, his eyes wandered up to his hair. For a whole ten seconds, Tsuna remained sitting there, staring. It wasn't only until another second later, he stumbled off, almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for Ryohei who managed to catch him.

"Tenth, are you alright?"

The brunet swayed side to side as Ryohei let go of him. For a moment, he stared at Hayato, before walking towards him. Without warning, he latched onto his right-hand man by hugging his waist tightly. Hayato blushed, stuttering out absolute nonsense as Takeshi simply laughed at the silver-haired mans' reaction.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come back to me." Mukuro said, smirking as the brunet let go of Hayato. The latter, who was too busy blushing and stuttering out nonsense, didn't realise Tsuna was already making his way back to Mukuro.

"Ah, tenth! Don't go back to that bastard!" he shouted, finally realising the extra weight on his waist had disappeared. "Reborn-san, isn't it about time we-" However, when he turned to the table where the infant was supposedly standing a few moments ago, he wasn't there.

"Reborn-san?" He called out again, looking around the room.

"Ah, the kid said he'll be right back." Takeshi said, plopping down onto the sofa next to Ryohei.

Hayato sighed and turned around, calling for his boss as the brunet turned around to face him.

Mukuro smirked deeper, almost grinning. "Tsunayoshi-kun, strip."

"W-WHA?"

"Huh, what's going on?" Takeshi asked, breaking away from his quiet conversation with the former boxing captain.

Then all of a sudden, Tsuna started unzipping his fluffy bunny hooded-jacket.

"T-tenth, w-what are you doing?" Hayato asked, covering his face to hide his dark blush.

The brunet paid no attention to him, as he continued to stand in front of Mukuro (facing everyone) as he clumsily tried to pull off his jacket. Then, they realised Tsuna wasn't wearing anything under the jacket. Hopelessly hypnotized in watching their small boss attempt to strip, they couldn't move from their spots as Mukuro attempted to take things further.

"Seems like I'll have to help him." The blue-haired illusionist muttered, laughing quietly to himself as he tapped his trident on the ground.

Suddenly, long wet and thick tentacles materialized out of thin air. Two wrapped around Tsuna's wrists, lifting it up to trap it above his head. Another snaked around his wrist, pushing him against the wall not far behind him.

"Y-you bastard, stop this!" Hayato shouted. Though, honestly, he didn't want this to stop.

Tsuna's jacket was already on the floor and long forgotten, as he was wearing nothing but those fluffy-hemmed shorts. Another few tentacles materialized, snaking up his torso as they roamed over his chest and nipples. Two played with his pink buds, tweaking and rubbing it until it turned red.

"Nngh..." Tsuna mewled softly, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure gradually began to fill his body. However, he was unable to think or resist against anything. He was much too drunk for that.

Suddenly, a tentacle intruded into both his mouth and pants at the same time. He gagged on the suddenness, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he continued to choke and struggle to breath.

The other three watched helplessly as their friend and boss choked and sucked on the large, wet tentacle, whilst another was trying to pull his shorts down. Finally, the pants slid down to his ankles and slipped right off his feet, revealing Tsuna's light blue boxers, which seemed rather tight, seeing as he had it since middle school. The boy didn't really seem to grow much at all.

"Aah!" Tsuna moaned, as a tentacle slipped into his boxers, fondling with his clothed erection.

"Kufufu."

"A-ah...Nngh!"

"Kufu-!"

Before Mukuro could do anything else to the poor brunet in front of the three who were sitting there like fools, a metal tonfa came hurtling towards the illusionist and smacked him right in the head. The impact caused his grip on the trident to loosen and lose control of his illusions. As soon as Tsuna slid down the wall and onto the floor with a light thud, everyone turned their heads to the murderous aura coming from the doorway.

"You herbivores...What do you think your doing in the middle of the night?" Hibari glared at each and everyone one of them. "Do you know the price of disturbing the discipline and peace?"

"O-oh, Hibari. Sorry, did we wake you up?" Takeshi asked nervously, scratching the back of his head as he tried to look at anything but Tsuna.

Hibari ignored the fool, and the other two idiots as he glared at the pineapple haired illusionist with disgust. Even though Mukuro looked fine, he was positive that he was using an illusion to cover up his mess. Then, his eyes landed on Tsuna, who had apparently fallen asleep judging from the soft rise and fall of his chest.

"Hibari, good timing." Reborn's high-pitched voice said, as the infant himself had reappeared on the table.

"Baby." Hibari acknowledged, "What is the meaning of this?" He was mainly pointing out about the mess and the brunet.

"You heard the announcement before. Mukuro spiked Tsuna's drink (the raspberry vodka) to put him in such a half-awake drunken state." Reborn explained, assuming that much. "Could you go take Tsuna to his room? I doubt any of them will be able to."

Hayato had already long passed out from blood-loss. Takeshi was covering his nose and mouth whilst looking at the floor with wide eyes. Ryohei had fallen asleep with a visible blush and Mukuro was...Well, let's just say he suffered the consequences for being...himself. Hibari sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, as if warding off a headache. Reopening them, he walked over to the brunet, who had his brows furrowed in his sleep. Lifting up the almost feather-light teen, he walked out of the lounge and up the stairs without a single word or thought.

Upstairs, he easily found the brunet's room in the dark right across his. Rudely kicking the door open, he walked in and _gently _placed him on the bed. He pulled up the orange covers to Tsuna's neck, as the teen shivered and curled up on his side. Standing up straight as he stood and stared at the brunet, he couldn't help but immerse himself in his thoughts.

Although it was dark, Hibari knew, and it was a fact that this room was so far the brightest in the damn house. Then again, the brunet himself seemed like the brightest figure to walk down the streets of Namimori. The boy was indeed the 'sky'. Like the warm sun that melted the cold- Hibari mentally face palmed, as he looked up to the ceiling.

He was simply mesmerized by this significant figure. Although, it was one he couldn't seem to figure out. One that made him feel different from all the rest more than he already was. And sometimes, it aggravated him.

Thinking to himself for a moment or two, he bent forward and leaned down, nearing his face closer to the others'. Closing his eyes, he brushed his cold lips against the edge of Tsuna's warm, moist parted ones. Standing back up straight before he had to mentally bite himself to death, he walked out of the room without sparing the sleeping brunet another glance.

He closed the door with a soft click and sighed with annoyance. Brushing a hand through his raven-black hair, he walked back into his room and rattled the door locked.

**

* * *

A/N: One lesson learnt: Never, ever trust Reborn with your personal questions or information. Well, I guess that only refers to Tsuna at this point. I WILL come back to edit this when I find the time. For now, this will be my last update in a while (I think) because school is back and I'll be busy with a new year. Until then, ciao!**


End file.
